


post-it notes

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Prompt Fill, they are stupid and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Hank thinks it’s funny how post-it notes in the bathroom brought them closer than ever before.





	post-it notes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Dreamy_Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Serenade/pseuds/Dreamy_Serenade) in the [dbhpromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/dbhpromptmeme) collection. 



> i really enjoyed writing this, i hope everyone enjoys :)

It takes Hank two whole days to notice.

There’s an extra note stuck to the mirror in the bathroom, one he doesn’t remember putting there himself. It’s definitely not his handwriting; it’s much too neat. It's Connor's doing, of course. Who else would it be?

_Smile, someone cares about you._

Okay, Hank thinks. It’s not exactly out of character for Connor, yet it does raise some questions. But he brushes them off, looking at the note and smiling instead. Damn sappy android would be the death of him.

 

A few days later, another note appears, next to the rest of them. It’s lime green, and sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the others. Connor must have gotten a hold of more post-it notes, somehow.

_Today will be amazing._

Hank could argue with that one. But he knows it’s not that deep—it’s only Connor’s attempt at positivity. He’s trying to lift Hank’s mood, and something about that has him smiling again. He makes a mental note (pun absolutely intended) to ask Connor about this later.

 

They’re sitting in the living room, watching TV after a long day at work, when Hank remembers the note phenomenon.

“Con?”

“Yes?”

“What’s with the notes in the bathroom?”

Connor freezes. “I don’t know,” he replies, playing dumb at first. “I thought it would make you happy. Does it not?”

Hank feels bad. He’s so fucking _sweet_. “No, no, it does. I was... just wondering.”

A few seconds pass, and Connor looks away, as if he’s embarrassed. Hank puts his hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Connor. I appreciate it,” he says.

Connor smiles at him.

 

There’s a new note the next day. Hank’s beginning to look forward to them now, which he finds a little odd. He doesn’t remember what it’s like to anticipate something.

_You matter!_

He briefly wonders if Connor’s been reading through ancient tumblr text posts. It’s... a possibility, considering the nature of what he’s been writing on the notes.

Nonetheless, he found it to be a kind gesture. He’s not used to all this special treatment, so he takes what he can get.

 

The next one is quite forward. Something shifts in Hank’s chest when he reads it.

_You are loved._

He stops, toothbrush still in his mouth. He stares at the words, trying to register what the fuck is going on. Is Connor trying to tell him something? Or is this just something he thought sounded good? Hank is thinking too much for the time of day it is; he hasn’t even had his coffee yet.

They leave for work that day, neither saying anything about the note. Hank doesn’t forget about it though; it clouds his mind all throughout the day. He is easily distracted and very distant, enough for Connor to pick up on.

“Is everything alright, Lieutenant?” Hank’s staring off into space, _again_. He’s not even reading the case files he’s supposed to be reviewing, he’s just staring blankly at them as if he has forgotten how to read.

Hank looks up at Connor, breath caught in his throat. “Y-Yeah, everything’s fine.”

Connor raises a brow. He’s learned how to read Hank after spending so much time around him over the past few months. “You’re lying.”

He wants to glare at Connor, he _really_ does, but he doesn’t. He just sits back in his chair and sighs, watching his partner’s expression.

“Is something wrong with today’s note?” Connor asks, with those puppy dog eyes he always uses on him. He’s so blunt, Hank should be used to it by now.

But he isn’t.

He says nothing, and a faint blush dusts his cheeks; one noticeable even to the human eye. Connor thinks it’s adorable, yet he doesn’t tell him that. He stares back at the older man, wondering if he made him uncomfortable. That was not his intention when he wrote the note.

For once, Connor doesn’t know what to say. He panics inwardly. “I’m sorry, Lieut-”

“No, Connor,” Hank interrupts his apology. “There’s nothing wrong with the note. I’m just... not used to this kind of thing, I guess.”

There’s silence for a moment, and then Hank says something that surprises both Connor and himself. “But I’d like to get used to it.”

 

Connor takes that as a go ahead to gush a little more, so he does. He’s quite satisfied with this new note: it’s something he’s come up with after reviewing hours and hours of rom-com movies.

_Love will heal the wounds that time does not._

It’s just as sappy as all those movies are, but he doesn’t care. He feels something, and it’s _strong_. It makes him understand why humans risk so much for love—it’s worth it. It’s worth everything.

When Hank sees the pink note, he wants to grab Connor and squeeze him. He can’t pinpoint the exact moment in which he started feeling this way. He doesn’t care, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is Connor. He can’t deny it anymore.

Before they head off for the DPD, he pulls the android into a bone crushing, or more accurately, _plastic crushing_ , hug. He feels alive, for the first time in a long time.

 

Hank thinks it’s funny how post-it notes in the bathroom brought them closer than ever before. He doesn’t question it; it’s too good to question.

Connor really outdid himself this time.

_I’m in love with you, Hank._

He even drew a little heart at the bottom of the note.

Hank stands there, staring at it for way longer than necessary. His heartbeat quickens as he exits the bathroom. Connor’s standing in the kitchen, fixing the collar of his shirt absentmindedly. He notices Hank’s presence, and turns around.

“I think it’s safe to say you have terrible taste in men, Con.”

Connor smirks, looking down. “Don’t put yourself down like that,” he mutters.

Hank steps closer to him, until their faces are barely an inch apart. “Why me?” he asks, genuinely curious as to how someone so perfect could ever want _him_ , of all people.

“Well, some say love is blind-”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me!”

So he does. It’s _wonderful_. Hank brings a hand to his face to deepen the kiss, and then he feels a heavy weight on his side, which nearly knocks the two of them on the floor.

“Wh-  _Sumo!_ Get down!”


End file.
